Speech or language is a main method used by people to exchange and express their feelings, however, according to the statistics, thousands of people all over the world temporarily or permanently have lost their sounding capability due to various laryngeal surgical operations. In consideration of this situation, various speech recovery technologies emerge as the times require. Among the various speech recovery technologies, Esophageal speech, Tracheoesophageal speech and artificial Electrolaryngeal speech are the most common ones, and an artificial electrolarynx is widely applied because of its simplicity in use, wide scope of application and long sounding time.
In a Chinese patent application No. 200910020897.3, the invention discloses an automatically regulated pharyngeal electrolarynx speech communication method which removes other noises to improve the quality of the reconstructed speech. The working principle of an electrolarynx is as follows: providing a lost voice source, transmitting the vibration by a transducer into a vocal tract to conduct speech modulation, and finally, generating the speech by lip end radiation. Thus, it can be seen that providing the lost voice source is the fundamental task of the electrolarynx, however, the voice sources provided by the electrolarynx in the market are mostly square waves or pulse signals, though an improved linear transducer can output a glottal voice source, the voice source and the glottal voice source cannot meet the requirements of the lost voice source in the practical use process. For either an external neck type electrolarynx or an oral type electrolarynx, the position, from which the vibration is transmitted to the vocal tract, is not the glottis; for the different operation situations of different patients, not only the loss of vocal cord but also the loss of partial vocal tract need to be compensated in the voice source of the electrolarynx; therefore, it is quite necessary to improve the electrolaryngeal speech quality from the essence of the electrolarynx.
In consideration of the above problems, it is indeed necessary to provide an electrolaryngeal speech reconstruction method and a system thereof to solve the above technical problems.